


The Other Meaning of Christmas

by PontiusHermes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Almost smut, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Romance, Secular Christmas, Sweet, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Jack and Ianto share Christmas.





	

'Ianto?' Jack was sprawled languidly, a slightly wicked expression on his face.

Ianto smiled slightly, thrilled by the sound of his name on Jack's lips. 'Yeah?'

'You know what Christmas is about, right?'

Ianto frowned slightly, unsure as to why it was important. 'Uh, yeah. It's about someone's birthday who may or may not have been born two thousand years ago.'

Jack smirked. 'No, it's about being with people you love. So come here.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
